


Fireflies

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Theo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Theo, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, Jenna Is Awesome, Liam Takes Care Of Theo, Liam’s Mom’s Name Is Jenna, Love Confessions, M/M, pining theo, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo gets drunk as a way of dealing with his feelings for Liam. When Mason finds Theo and brings him to Liam certain things come out into the open.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> As part of [Teen Wolf bingo](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo) for the prompt: “What do I do with a drunk werewolf?“
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I’ll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Theo is distantly aware of Mason sighing next to him as the human attempts to help him into the passenger's seat of his car. He’d complain about the less than gentle manhandling if he wasn’t currently unable to feel some of his limbs. Right now he just feels like he’s floating.

He can’t help but giggle when Mason reaches across him to buckle him in, his hair tickling Theo’s chin. “Being drunk is weird.”

Mason shakes his head, “Whoever decided it was a good idea to give you wolfsbane laced alcohol and let you go off on your own is an idiot and I’m going to have a serious talk with them.”

“No one gave it to me. I borrowed it,” Theo tells him, narrowing his eyes when Mason’s face starts blurring.

“You _borrowed_ it,” Mason says, then shakes his head again. “You know what? I don’t need to know.”

He shuts Theo’s door, causing Theo to wince at the force of it. Theo barely pays attention when Mason gets in the car and pulls out his phone while muttering to himself. Theo’s eyes are tracking the movement of the fireflies in the distance.

“Do you think fireflies like being fireflies?” Theo asks. “Do you think they know they’re fireflies and that people are going to want to try and catch them? That they’ll possibly die while being trapped in a jar? Or are they unaware of what they are? Aren’t we kind of like fireflies? Stuck in this place with no way out? And why is the song Fireflies so popular?”

His attention snaps back towards Mason when he hears an all too familiar voice speaking.

“Mason what the hell? Why is Theo monologuing about fireflies?”  
_Liam_ , Theo thinks, stomach swooping for a reason other than the alcohol still working its way through him. _Mason is talking to Liam._

Theo tries to scramble towards Mason. He’s not sure what he’s planning to do. He just know he needs to hear Liam’s voice again. Except Theo forgets he’s buckled in and somehow winds up getting wrapped up in the seatbelt, cursing as he works to untangle himself.

Mason sighs again, leaving Theo to wonder if it’s healthy to sigh that much. “What do I do with a drunk werewolf? Or chimera? Whatever. How do I handle this?”

There’s silence, while they both wait for Liam to speak. It’s probably only a few seconds but to Theo it feels like an eternity before Liam’s voice is coming out of of the speaker of Mason’s phone. “Bring him to me.”

Theo gazes out the window the whole drive home to Liam’s. He can’t help the giddy feeling he keeps getting when he realizes he’s going to see Liam. See his smile, hear his voice in person, get to _smell him_. He knows it’s silly. They live together so he see Liam all the time, but right now it feels different. He just knows he needs to see him.

Theo doesn’t wait for Mason to help him out this time. He unbuckles his seatbelt and throws his car door open, prepared to run up to the house and to Liam.

That’s not what happens. He makes it a few feet before his world starts tilting and then the ground is getting closer. He prepares for impact, but it doesn’t come.

Instead he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back up before he can hit the ground. Theo takes a deep breath and stills. He looks up to see Liam’s bright blue eyes looking down at him in a mixture of amusement and concern.

Theo can’t focus on that. Not when he has Liam so close. He does the only thing his drunk brain can think of and buries his nose in Liam’s neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.  
“You smell so good,” Theo mumbles, nuzzling further into Liam’s neck.

He hears a snort from behind him but ignores it. The only thing he cares about right now is Liam. He feels Liam start to pull away and growls, tightening his grip on the beta. Part of him knows he’s being a little bit ridiculous but he can’t be bothered to care. He’s wanted Liam this close for so long and now that he has it he’s not about to let go anytime soon.

He barely registers the voices around him, the only thing telling him that Liam is even speaking is the way Liam’s neck vibrates under him. He feels a hand in his hair and sighs, trying to push in closer to Liam.

Theo’s eyes snap up when he hears Liam say his name. Liam is looking down at him with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. “I know you’ve made yourself comfortable but we really should get inside.”

Theo whines, tightening his grip on Liam even further. He’s not ready to let Liam go yet.

“I’m not saying you have to stop,” Liam tells him. “If you still want to cuddle we can do it inside and somewhere more comfortable.”

“Bed,” Theo mumbles, placing a kiss to Liam’s throat.

Liam sucks in breath, his own arms tightening around Theo. “Jesus. You’re going to kill me.”  
Theo frowns, “No. I’d never hurt you. Not now. I love you. I have to keep you safe.”

Liam starts to pull away again. Theo doesn’t like it but let’s him go, his head bowed.

“Hey,” Liam says, gently grabbing Theo’s chin with his hand. “Come on Theo. Look at me.”

Theo lifts his eyes to meet Liam’s. That unfamiliar look is there again. Theo really wishes he knew what it meant. “Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.” Liam says, gently stroking Theo’s cheek with his thumb. “I just really wish you were sober right now.”

Theo frowns, not liking the way Liam suddenly looks so sad. “Why?”

Liam gives him a sad smile, “There are so many things I would be saying and doing right now if you were sober. But I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

Theo nods, “But when I’m sober?”

“We’ll talk when you’re sober,” Liam tells him. “We’ll see if you feel the same way you do now.”

“I will,” Theo says, giving a firm nod. “I’ve loved you for a long time before tonight. I’ll still love you tomorrow, and every day after that.”

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam says, voice sounding almost pained. He takes a deep breath, removing his hand from Theo’s chin and taking a step back. Theo would feel disappointed if Liam didn’t immediately grab his hand. “Let’s go inside. You need water and some sleep.”

“And cuddles?” Theo asks, allowing Liam to lead him inside.

He’s pleased by the quiet chuckle Liam gives, “Yes Theo, and cuddles.”

“Please tell me you two have finally gotten your acts together if there’s going to be cuddling,” Jenna says, smiling as the two enter the house.

Theo pouts, “Just cuddles. Liam won’t even talk to me right now.”

Jenna raises an eyebrow as she looks over at Liam, “Is he…?”

Liam sighs, “Drunk? Yes. Hence the no talking about things that should be talked about while sober.”

“It’s a stupid rule,” Theo mutters, “I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Theo...” Liam warns.

Theo sighs, “I know. No talking about love and feelings or kissing until I’m sober. I got it. Now can we go cuddle now please? I miss having your scent so close.”

“Oh my god,” Jenna says, a wide smile spreading across her face. “This is too good. I know I should be the adult right now and questioning why and how he’s drunk. But he’s so adorable. If you don’t cuddle the poor thing, I will.”

Theo tilts his head, looking between Liam and Jenna. “Group cuddles?”

Liam shrugs, “That might be a good way to make you behave yourself.”

“I’d behave either way,” Theo mutters, but still can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Of course you would,” Jenna smiles, patting Theo on the cheek. “I’ll go grab some snacks and get you some water. You two can pick out a movie.”

“Can we watch The Land Before Time?” Theo asks, sounding hopeful.

Liam nods, using Theo’s hand to pull him towards the stairs. “We can. Mom will hate you though. That movie always makes her cry,”

Theo’s eyes widen and he stops in his tracks, his voice a panicked whisper. “I don’t want her to hate me. I need her to like me.”

“I didn’t mean…” Liam begins, then sighs, eyes looking towards the ceiling. “She won’t actually hate you, okay? We can watch the movie.”

Theo isn’t sure he’s convinced. He needs a way to be sure Jenna will still like him after the movie. “What’s her favorite movie?”

And that’s how they find themselves cuddled up on Jenna’s huge king size bed while 10 Things I Hate About You plays on the TV. Theo feels safe and happy with Jenna and Liam on either side of him. He feels content with their scents washing over him. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this. He wants it to happen a lot more often.

“You have the perfect family,” Theo says, his eyes starting to drift closed. “Thank you for letting me be part of it, at least for tonight.”

The last thing he’s aware of before he drifts off to sleep is Jenna kissing his forehead and Liam’s quiet voice sounding close to his ear. “You’ll always be family Theo.”

 

The first thing Theo is aware of when he wakes is that he’s in a very comfortable bed. The next is that he feels like absolute shit. His head is pounding and he has a horrible taste in his mouth. He’s sure if he moves he’ll probably vomit everywhere. He’s confused by both things for a moment before he remembers _why_.

Last night he decided it would be a good idea to take a bottle of Derek’s wolfsbane laced whiskey in order to drown his sorrows about a certain beta. He’d only intended to drink a little but after a few drinks his somewhat intoxicated brain decided he needed more so he wound up drinking the whole bottle. He’s kind of regretting that now. Especially when he remembers how he behaved around Liam.

It’s not that he thinks Liam is going to hate him. He’s just embarrassed by the whole thing. Of all the ways he could confess his feelings, he had to do it while being drunk and very clingy. Great.

He buries his face in the pillow next to him, groaning when he’s hit with the strong scent of Liam.

His eyes snap open when he hears a chuckle from next to him, only to close again with a pained whimper when he’s met with the too bright room. Definitely not opening his eyes then. He tenses when a hand starts carding through his hair but he immediately relaxes when some of the pain starts leaving him.

His eyes flutter open to be met with the sight of Liam. Theo is momentarily distracted by the view. His hair is sleep rumbled and his face is flushed. It's really unfair because all Theo wants to do is kiss him.

“No one should look this good in the morning,” Theo mutters.

Liam smirks, his hand continuing to card through Theo’s hair even though he’s no longer taking his pain. “Well you don’t. You look like shit.”

Theo glares, “Gee thanks. I _feel_ like shit. And your kind words are certainly making me feel so much better.”

Liam chuckles, moving in to place a kiss just below Theo’s ear. “I’m sure you’d look super hot first thing in the morning if you weren’t hungover. You’re just going to have to prove me right.”

Theo pulls back, ignoring the way his head starts to throb at the sudden movement. “You better not be messing with me.”

The smirk falls off Liam’s face, replaced with something softer. It’s the look from the night before. “I’m not. I’m completely serious. I’d be kissing you right now except we both need to brush our teeth so bad right now.”

“But after?” Theo asks.

Liam shrugs, “After you can kiss me all you want, In fact, I’m expecting you to.”

Theo ignores the way Liam laughs at the speed he’s jumping out of bed and running towards the bathroom. He’s glad that’s his destination when the sudden movement has his stomach turning and him rushing towards the toilet.

He groans, pulling back to rest his forehead on the bathtub. He blindly reaches for the the handle so he can flush the toilet but can’t reach it from where he is. He doubts he’d be able to move without throwing up again but the smell is almost enough to do him in.

He hears a sigh and then the sound of the toilet flushing before a hand is brushing the hair back from his face. He lifts his eyes to find Liam frowning down at him. “You alright?”

“No,” Theo grumbles. “That was the opposite of attractive. You’ll probably never want to kiss me.”

“Now is probably a weird time to admit this, but I’ll probably always want to kiss you,” Liam tells him.

“Are you serious?” Theo asks, looking up at Liam in surprise. Maybe Liam is the one that’s drunk now, or on something. How could he still be thinking about kissing Theo after what just happened?

“Well yeah. I’d want to now. Except...” Liam wrinkles his nose, “I love you but I’m not about to have our first kiss be in a bathroom than still stinks like vomit. And we still need to brush our teeth. And… what? What is it?”

Theo gets shakily to his feet, feeling grateful that his stomach at least seems to have settled, “You love me?”

Liam’s brow furrows then he groans slapping a hand over his face. “God we’re both the worst at timing for love confessions, aren’t we? I’m just gonna go brush my teeth in my Moms bathroom and then we’ll talk. I know there’s no way I’m going to be able to have this conversation without kissing the shit out of you.”

He gives a firm nod, grabs his toothbrush, and then leaves. Theo can only gape after him. He’s still rooted to the spot when Liam’s amused voice reaches him. “Yes, I love you. Now please brush your teeth.”

Theo uses the wall to help him as he slowly crosses the room to the sink. His toothbrush this there in it’s usual spot. He wants to hurry but he takes his time, wanting to make sure his mouth is clean. He uses mouthwash for good measure. He leaves the bathroom, listening for where Liam could be in the house. He lets out a relieved sigh when he hears the sound of Liam in his room.

Liam is standing facing the door when Theo enters, his heart hammering in his chest. Theo barely has a chance to look at him before Liam is striding forward, taking his face in his hands, and kissing him. All Theo can do is hold on and kiss Liam back. Something settles into place inside him. It should throw him just now right this feels but all he can think is _Finally. This is what I’ve been missing._

Liam pulls back slowly, placing soft kisses to Theo’s lips, neither one wanting to stop. When he finally moves back he’s grinning. Theo can’t help but grin back. “So that happened.”

“It did,” Theo stays, thumb stroking across Liam’s collarbone. “What are the chances of it happening again?”

“Are you…?” Liam shakes his head, “You _are_ serious. I told you I love you dumbass. Of course it’s going to happen again. So many times. I’m not about to let you go anytime soon.”

“Good,” Theo says, placing a kiss to Liam’s nose. “Because I’m not going to let you go ever.”

“That should be creepy but I’m strangely okay with that,” Liam tells him. “Now how are you feeling? Do you think you can eat something or do you just want to cuddle?”

Theo doesn’t even have to think about it. He’s not sure when he’ll be able to be around food again. Plus, the thought of being in Liam’s arms is one he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to resist. “Lets cuddle. I can’t even think about food right now.”

Liam smiles, taking Theo’s hand and leading him towards the bed. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I hear cuddling is the perfect hangover cure.”

“Oh?” Theo asks, lips twitching in amusement. “Where’d you hear that?”

Liam lays down on the bed, holding out his hand for Theo to take. “From myself. It’s my own personal remedy.”

“And have you tested it?” Theo asks, curling up into Liam’s side. He can already feel himself relaxing just at the contact.

“Nope,” Liam says, smiling down at him. “But I have no doubt it’s going to work.”

It does work. Theo’s not sure how but he feels himself feeling better just being around Liam. The water that Jenna brings him helps a bit. But if Liam asks he’s more than happy to say it’s all him.

It’s in the middle of their second movie that Theo realizes something. He looks up at Liam whose eyes are focused on the TV. “Hey Liam?”

“Yeah?” Liam asks, glancing down at him.

“I love you,” Theo says, smiling up at him. “I know I said it last night but I just wanted you to hear it when I’m sober.”

Liam smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “I know. I didn’t hear a lie when you told me last night, but it’s nice to hear it nonetheless. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it.”

“Good,” Theo says, nudging Liam’s nose with his own. “Because I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
